


You leave me breathless

by startsfromnothing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startsfromnothing/pseuds/startsfromnothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He nudges him with his chin until Louis is looking up at him, and leans down a bit to capture his lips in a kiss. It’s bittersweet from the cigarette, and Zayn’s tongue feels thick and dry as he licks into Louis’ warm, wet mouth. It’s a bit sloppy, teeth clanking a bit as Louis desperately chases his mouth, and he brings one hand to Louis cheek, steadying him and lets his tongue roam slowly in his mouth, smiling as Louis lets out a soft moan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You leave me breathless

**Author's Note:**

> i really didnt know how to end it, so i apologize.

He smiles as he turns in the bed, and faces him, sleeping peacefully, and looking so beautiful; long eyelashes fanning out on his cheeks, lips a light pink. His sharp features are softened in the dim light, the sun barely coming out. He reaches out tentatively, shaky fingers touching across the hollow of his cheeks and mouth, rough on smooth. He pulls back, and crawls out the bed, turning back, and he looks all too small, an inch of the bed taken up by him, and a large expanse of white on white, pillows on sheets. He pulls on a pair of sweats, digging into the drawer and taking a cigarette from its pack, along with a lighter, and makes his way out towards the balcony. 

There’s a gust of cold wind, and the sun isn't out much so he feels hardly any warmth, but it’s fine. He lights the cigarette, shoving the lighter into his pocket, and takes a drag, watching as it fades into the air when he blows it out. He hears the balcony door open, and turns back, Louis’ there, of course, too loose sweats and a jumper that’s most likely not his, his hair is sticking in every direction, and his eyes are still heavy-lidded. He shuffles towards him, and places his head on his chest, small fingers tugging gently at the waistband of his sweats, a sleepy persistent. Zayn smiles down at him, cards his fingers through his soft hair, before placing his hand on his hips, and inhaling more of the smoke. “Come back to sleep, Z.” he mumbles tiredly into his bare chest, warm breath washing over him, and he can feel his mouth moving as he places light kisses there. He’s grateful that it’s still too early in the morning for anyone to even bother looking out for them. 

Zayn sighs, stubbing out the cigarette on the railing before flicking it away, and placing both his hands on Louis waist. He nudges him with his chin until Louis is looking up at him, and leans down a bit to capture his lips in a kiss. It’s bittersweet from the cigarette, and Zayn’s tongue feels thick and dry as he licks into Louis’ warm, wet mouth. It’s a bit sloppy, teeth clanking a bit as Louis desperately chases his mouth, and he brings one hand to Louis cheek, steadying him and lets his tongue roam slowly in his mouth, smiling as Louis lets out a soft moan. He grips Louis thighs hauling him up until Louis finally complies and wraps his legs around his waist, and walks back into the room, leaving the balcony door open to let the cool air in. 

He places Louis on the bed and pushes him back until he’s looming over him, rucks his jumper up, kissing his chest, and tummy, until Louis sits up a bit to take it off. He lays him back down, kisses his hipbones, and tugs his sweats off, smirking when he notices he’s not wearing boxers, and leans back up to kiss him when he sees a light blush appear on his cheeks. He pulls back and squeezes at his hip as he takes Louis’ hardening cock into his grip, a light kiss being placed at the tip, enjoying the way Louis arches his back. 

He looks up at him as he licks a stripe up the pulsing vein before swallowing him down slowly, hollowing his cheeks as he took more of him in, Louis hiding his moans into the crook of his elbow. He could feel Louis thighs trembling from where they were beside his head, and rubs lightly at his inner thigh. Louis whines out a “fuck” and bites his lips as he releases into Zayn’s mouth, who pulls back slightly, sucking the head before swallowing. 

He looks up at Louis, watching as his chest raised and his cheeks turned pink, lips red from being bitten. He quickly shuffles out of his own sweats, and takes his cock in his hand, tugging quickly, thumb brushing over the slit as he came, a groan tumbling out of his mouth. He gets up and walks over to the bathroom, washing the drying come off his hand, and walks back into the room, crawling over Louis. He smiles at him, and sucks gently at his neck, soon to be purple bruises there, sighing softly as he feels Louis hands run up his back. Louis turns his head, kissing his temple, and wraps his arms around his neck. “So, how about we go back to sleep now, hm?” They laugh softly into each other, warm breath and soft skin, “Sure, babe.”


End file.
